Where's the good in goodbye?
by gigglefritzy
Summary: LilyJames. Lily despises James, but little does she know that they have more in common than they think. I am horrible at summaries, but I promise the story is better! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. All the characters and places belong to the amazing Joe Rowling. **

**A/N: Ok…so my first fanfic totally bombed and I lost interest. But I was sitting in my bed at 1:30 this morning and I was like "Wow, this would make a great story." So I started writing. Hopefully this will turn out better than my first fic and please leave a review because I'm a nervous wreck. Hope you like it!**

"Lily hunny, you're going to have to let go, the train is about to leave." Mark Evans said to his daughter, prying himself out of her hug.

"Do I have to go this year dad? Why can't I just stay home with you? I don't want to go!" Lily sobbed into her father's chest.

"Lily Flower," she smiled at the use of her favorite nickname "you know your mother wouldn't want you to do this. She'd want you to be strong, you know that." He answered her softly, kissing her on the temple before letting her go.

"I know dad, I know. It's just so hard with her gone. It's so hard to think that this, my last year of school, and she won't be here to see me off. It's just so hard…" Her voice trailed off as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Just be strong, and remember, I'm only an owl away." He smiled.

"Thanks daddy. I love you. I'll see you at Christmas. Bye dad." She said and walked away, but before she got very far, she turned around and ran back to give him a quick hug and kiss.

Lily reached the brick barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and calmly composed herself. There was _no _way anyone would see her like this. She took a deep breath and walked through, only to be met by the shoulder of a man.

"I am terrible sorry. I didn't see you." She apologized quickly, feeling horrible.

"Don't be sorry. The fault was entirely my own." The 'man' said turning to her.

"_Potter?" _She asked, blinking a few times, but she must have blinked for too long, because when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

'What the hell was that all about?' She asked herself but her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from the window of the train.

"Oh my god! Lily, is that you?" A blonde headed girl squealed from the window.

"Yea Em, it's me." Lily replied, getting on the train to find the compartment her best friend was in.

Once Lily found the compartment she was met by two enormous hugs. Emily hugged her from behind while her other best friend, Maura, hugged her in the front.

"Girls," Lily gasped, "I can't breathe!"

Her friends muttered a small apology as they tried to remove themselves from Lily, but they found themselves stuck.

"Now _that's _what I like to see. Some girl on girl action." Came a voice from behind them.

The girls groaned. They didn't need this right now.

"Black!" Lily yelled, "Take the spell off NOW!"

"What's in it for me Lily Flower?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily groaned at his perverted-ness and was about to say something but a bored voice beat her to it.

"Padfoot, leave them alone, let's go." James said, dragging Sirius away and muttering the counter-spell.

The compartment door slid shut and Lily and her friends sat down.

"I can't believe that stupid prick! ARG! He is so annoying!" Maura exclaimed. Her friends looked at her, dumbfounded, she was usually the quiet, more rational of the trio.

"Anyway," Emily started, trying to change the subject, "I can't believe how much you've changed Lil! You look amazing!"

"Yea Lily," Maura agreed, "you look so different! So…what's with the change?"

"What do you mean, 'what's with the change?' Can't a girl change over the summer? Or is there some big rule against it?" Lily asked, fiddling nervously with a ring on her finger, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. Lily hated them asking all of these questions, but she had changed over the summer and she had to face the fact that she was going to get noticed.

"Lily, sweetie," Emily said, interrupting Lily's thoughts once again, "we know you too well, don't lie to-OH MY GOD! IS THAT A RING ON YOUR FINGER?" Emily exclaimed, noticing Lily play with the ring on her hand. Her left hand.

James woke up that morning feeling grim, which was usual for him. He brushed his teeth and as he made his way downstairs he passed the unopened letters his friends had sent him that summer, but he was never in a right mood to read them, let alone respond.

He greeted his mom by a quick kiss on the cheek as he opened the refrigerator searching for breakfast.

"Don't worry about making breakfast dear, I already made you a plate." His mother informed him, pointing to the table.

"Thanks mum, but you really don't have to do this, you're already under enough stress." James said as he sat down to eat.

"Oh pish posh. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She replied, brushing off his comment.

"Mum, please, I'm a big boy, and now that dad-" He stopped himself looking at his mother to see if he should continue, lately when he talked about his father in front of his mum she burst into tears, she nodded and he went on "and now that dad is gone, I am the man of the family. It's _my _job to take care of _you_. Not the other way around." James stated firmly.

His mother sighed, "I can't believe it. In just 2 short months my son has gone from boy to man. And darling, don't worry about me, I am a grown woman, I can care for myself."

"But mum-" James started but his mother cut him off.

"No buts James, now go get ready or you'll miss the train!"

"Mother, I told you, I'm not going to Hogwarts this year, I', going to stay home and take care of you." He replied, not moving from his seat.

"James sweetie, I can take care of myself, you know that. Besides, your father would want you to continue on with school, you know that. Please James, promise me you'll go and take care of yourself." Mrs. Potter pleaded.

James gave in "Alright mother, I promise. Let me just go get my trunk and I'll be right down." As he was walking up the stairs he could have sworn he heard his mother say "He reminds me so much of his father."

At Platform 9 ¾, James gave his mother a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good." She said to him, tears welling up in her stormy gray eyes.

"I will mother, I promise." He replied and walked away towards the train.

He should have know better than to walk right in front of the brick wall that people arrive at the platform because not ten seconds after walking away from his mother someone walked into him.

"I am terrible sorry. I didn't see you." The girl apologized quickly.

"Don't be sorry. The fault was entirely my own." James replied, turning to her.

James was astonished at who had walked into him, Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, but he remembered his promise to his mother that he would be good, and quickly walked away. Lily was on his mind as he walked the corridors of the train, searching for an empty compartment. She had changed from last year and James went over her new appearance in his mind. Lily's once long hair was now shoulder length, layered, and had black tips, her body had filled nicely over the summer and she wasn't afraid to show it off with more 'revealing' clothes. Today she wore low rise, dark blue, bellbottom jeans, a studded piano belt, and an emerald green halter-top. James liked her new look. He liked it a lot. But he knew that she thought him the same, arrogant prick he was last year. His thoughts were interrupted by the taunting of his best friend. Normally James would have joined in the 'Lily torturing' as Sirius liked to put it, but not today. He wasn't in the mood.

"Padfoot, leave them alone, let's go." James said, dragging Sirius away and muttering the counter-spell.

Once Sirius realized that James was in no mood to joke around he became serious. **(a/n pardon the pun) **

"Damn James, how have you been? You don't answer any of my owls and I haven't seen you since your dad's funeral."

James winced at the memory and was glad for a subject change as they met up with Remus and Peter.

"Hey guys!" Peter squeaked excitedly.

"So, James how was your summer, apart from the obvious of course." Remus asked, but James just shrugged his shoulders.

Before anyone could ask anything else James said "Hey guys, I'll see you later, I have to go meet with the head girl."

Sirius' mouth dropped. He apparently didn't know James was head boy. But before Sirius could make a comment, James was gone.

**a/n: I hope you liked it. If you have any comments or suggestions please leave it in a review, it'll mean a lot, no flames please, soreview. Thanks!**

**Until next time**

**Gigglefritzy**


	2. AN

A/N

Hey all!

I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I was writing this like a maniac over the summer and I have a realllllly long chapter that I'm typing up right now, its just I haven't had time UNTIL now. I'm taking an AP college credit class and I had marching band, swim team, and about two hours of homework EVERY night for the first semester so I had NO time whatsoever. Now that it's winter break I am going to try and type up some bits and pieces of chapter 2 whenever I'm not doing homework yes, I have homework over break or whenever I'm not out doing something.

Once again, I'm so sorry, I know how much it sucks to wait for a chapter even if the story isn't that great...

So leave me a comment and motivate me to type faster!!!

Lol.

Thanks, and if I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas/Chaunnaka/Kwanza and Happy New Year.

Peace and love,

Gigglefritzy.


End file.
